Meeting A Soldier Part Two chpt 1
by Airon Pegasus
Summary: Now that Airon is comfortable in Ponyville, he has to find out why he is there. He knows there must be a reason, and thoughts contradict once he and twilight each think of what it might be. Airon also gets a chance of redemption in both love, and honour.
1. Chapter 1

/1\

Airon awoke, sweating. He had experienced another nightmare about Ponyville. He was almost certain what it was about now.

It was only a matter of time.

As he rose from the guest bed Twilight had set up for him last night, he looked out the window at the sunrise. He was too distracted by his thoughts about Fluttershy and the possible doom to befall this small town. He was suddenly realizing how his being sent to Ponyville was no chance by the princess's awareness. He concluded that she knew about the torture that was imminent. That had to be it.

He had no idea how close-and still so far-he really was.

He sat for some time before starting his routine morning exercises. He started with push-ups from his hooves, then his wings. A few basic stretches, then he used a high bookshelf for pull-ups. After plenty of repetitions he went outside to fly a few laps. The town was small enough, so he figured he wouldn't get lost. He flew over the town at a slow pace. He tried not to think about either of the powerful distractions as he rapidly increased speed.

Pretty soon he was zooming through the air like a racer, since he didn't need to gallop his legs while flying like the royal chariot pullers. No, true soldiers had no need for looking so regal.

His immense pace quickly caught the attention of another certain quickster Pegasus who had been sleeping on a cloud just as he flew by, dragging a tough gust of wind that nearly knocked her out of the sky.

Rainbow Dash was not the pony who would typically get up early for flying, but when she saw Airon's speed, she couldn't help herself. Quick as a flash, she leapt from her cloud, leaving a rainbow-colored stripe in the light. She swiftly caught up to Airon, expecting a powerful, happy morning mood. But, being little like Twilight, wouldn't have guessed that his temerarious flying was caused by his grief and confusion.

She flew alongside him, casually on her side, as though she wasn't trying. "Hey powerhouse!" She called to Airon, "what's got you up so early?"

"Routine exercises," he felt no need in lying about something as simple as this, "Every soldier is trained to the habit of waking early to begin exercises for a fully-functional body for the rest of the day and for the matter I do not believe you went through proper stretching before this strenuous flight you are maintaining I would advise you to break until you have fully awakened your body." He said this all in one sentence, without even seeming to take a breath.

Rainbow Dash, of course, was offended by the remark that her body wasn't prepared for exercise. "Well I'll have you know that I am the best flyer in Ponyville and don't really need advice from an army brat like yourself."

Airon tried to keep his mood controlled for the sake of Twilight's friend. "Well I'll have you know that an army brat knows a little more about body care than a Wonder-Bolts wannabe."

This hits Rainbow Dash's soft spot. "I'll have you know that the wonder bolts accepted me to their academy and officially assigned me as an official group leader! So I think I know what I'm doing."

Airon rolled his eyes. "Fine, but don't come crying if you pull a muscle in your wing."

"Don't you get it lover-boy, I'm THE BEST! I can take care of myself." Rainbow Dash continued to banter, but Airon had closed his eyes and stopped listening after "lover-boy." Okay, it was obvious that they all knew, but he was sick and tired of everypony always bringing it up.

Just then, Rainbow Dash's noise changed from gloating mockery to a painful shriek, followed by a scream of fear. Airon opened his eyes to see Rainbow Dash falling from the sky, her right wing stiffened in a cramp. He didn't think twice before zooming down to her rescue.

It didn't take him long to catch up, but they weren't all that high, so he barely got to her before she hit the ground. He set her down quickly, seeing as her legs were obviously unharmed.

Rainbow Dash sighed with relief. "Thanks, I guess."

"What'd I tell you? Lack of proper stretches before intense workout. You probably won't be able to use that wing to its full power for at least four days." Airon was speaking like a doctor, calm and temporal.

Rainbow Dash had clearly been told what-for by Airon, but she was far from losing. "Well if you hadn't been dashing around in the clouds you might not have tempted me to race you!"

Airon's mood swung deeply at that. "My apologies miss, but I don't remember having asked you for a race in the first place. In fact, I quite remember specifically telling you that I was simply out for a routine exercise, not, in any cases, in the mood for any kind of race WHATSOEVER!" Airon didn't need to look around to see the crowd of startled ponies gathering to see the commotion of an injured Pegasus arguing with a soldier. He didn't want to stay if it meant having to explain to everypony who had arrived at the scene. He instantly flapped his wings and took off away from town, the streak of gold in his mane and tail leaving behind a bright glow much like Rainbow Dash's recognizable rainbow trail.  
/2\

Airon sat on a cloud high above the town in despair. Everything going on like it was for him was too confusing; his nightmares, his burning desire, and now he probably lost a friend. Once Twilight found out, would she scorn him? Or ignore him? Maybe have the princess take him back to Canterlot to be a Private in the Royal Pegasus Guard forever. He truly did not want to go back anytime soon, he had grown fond of this small town, and of some of the ponies within it. He almost decided that he needed to go apologize to Rainbow Dash, no matter how snooty she becomes.

That is, until he felt the tap on his back.

He barely felt the hoof gingerly touch him right in the center of his spine. Then he heard her voice.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to bother, but you've been up here for quite some time and you are worrying some of the field mice." At first he doesn't recognize it, but he had assumed who it was, and when he turned around he gasped. It was FlutterShy, the marvelous Pegasus of whom he had encountered just yesterday.

They both waited there, FlutterShy flapped her wings steadily to maintain eye level with this stallion. -His eyes- she thought -such a deep blue, I don't think anything else could be so ambrosial-

-Her mane- he thought -so full of color, so free, nothing could be more divine-

They stared into each other's eyes for so long, thinking more and more about each-other, saying nothing. It lasted twice as long as their first encounter and was twice as meaningful. Neither of them knew how they would even escape the other's perfection. They also thought, why would they want to?

Their gazes held each-others' for something close to five minutes, but could've been an eternity where the entire world had changed, but none of it mattered. All that mattered was how rich his coat was, or how clean her wings were.

It could have lasted forever, before her dear friend AppleJack called up to her. "Fluttershy? What're y'all starin' at?"

This broke both of their trances, and reminded Flutter Shy of her angst against him. "Very well, I suppose the cloud does not belong to anyone, so you are free to sit as you please."

"Wait!" Airon couldn't let her go again, "Please, I don't know why you're mad at me, but if I could make it up to you somehow…" He flew off the cloud and followed her down to where she went to speak with AppleJack.

"Well if it isn't mister confidentiality! Why don't ya make somethin' up to me and start tellin' me the truth!" AppleJack stomped her hoof on the dirt road at the word "truth" to get her point across. Airon ignored her.

"Miss if there's anything I could do, anything you need that I could get you, ANYTHING, I'll do it, if it means you'll accept me." Airon didn't understand why he was trying so hard, but as far as he knew, he wanted her and she wanted him, even if she was hiding it.

FlutterShy omitted all of his words and simply trotted into her cabin and slammed the door in Airon's muzzle.

"Well, now that all o' yer distractions are gone, how 'bout -"

"Ma'am, with as much due respect as I can force out, I must let you know that now is not the time to be trying to force a secret out of me," Airon spoke quickly, back in his military format, "I can assure you that all of your questions will be answered in their proper amount of time but for now must be left alone and forgotten until their time is come. I appreciate your motivation but must abruptly turn you down as there are currently other matters of which I must attend to first and foremost. Thank you, and good day."

AppleJack stood in awe at the weight of his response. It took her a moment to totally process the entire amount he had spoken in the matter of a few seconds. When she had finally understood, he had already flown away. "Well, I'll see you in that short amount of time."

/3\

Airon flew back to the library as the sun rose in the sky to about eight o'clock a.m. As he went inside, Twilight was just finishing putting away what was left out for Airon to sleep on. Spike was sweeping up dust that was practically not even there.

Twilight looked up at him quickly, "Well, I'm glad you're back," she seemed to be focused essentially on his mission for Ponyville, but he drew up his assumption from the early morning.

"Please, enough," he began subtly, "I have already guessed that the Princess has sent me here for more important matters than inspection of buildings."

Twilight gasped, how could he have figured out Celestia's plan for him and his true love? Then it occurred to her, he had had quite an experience with FlutterShy just yesterday, but still it couldn't have been that obvious that this was the princess's plan.

Of course, neither of them was thinking of the same plan as the other that Celestia had drawn up, but were both completely right that what they were thinking was part of Celestia's plan. Being an immortal, all-powerful creature like she was, she knew of all things imminent to happen to Equestria and always plans ahead for the sanctity of her subjects. She had planned to send Airon to Ponyville indeed for inspection, but for a much greater cause, and distracting Twilight with the thought of helping him find true love coincidentally worked out.

For now, neither of these ponies had any idea what was to play out, though because of his nightmares, Airon had a pretty close guess.

Twilight dropped her head, thinking she had been discovered. "I'm sorry I kept it from you, but I had my orders from the Princess that the truth of the mission was confidential." She had lifted her head again and tried to sound as militant as she could.

"It's all right," he subsided, "though I understand it is still a mission of the princess and therefore must be carried out."

They nodded in agreement before Pinkie Pie bounced inside over top of Airon, carrying a box of cupcakes in her saddle bag. "Oh good, you're still here, I just wanted to make sure you got these cupcakes before you went, Spike ordered them last night supposedly for a picnic Twilight was planning for you before you left but he said he wasn't sure if you would even be here long enough to have them so I whipped these up as fast as I could this morning to bring to you before you left." She proceeded in removing the box from her bag to find that all the cupcakes had mashed all together into one big mess of crumbs and icing. She simply laughed and played along. "Well, I've never had cupcake soup!" And without losing her smile, mysteriously drew a straw from behind her and began drinking from the box, the squishy substance left from the cupcakes' rough and bouncy journey to the library.

Airon stood startled at this. He had never met any-pony as rambunctious as Pinkie Pie. "A picnic?" Airon looked back at Twilight, having not known of the stall-tactic idea that she had drawn up at the last minute to distract Spike, though not knowing its purpose.

"Yeah, well..." Twilight began.

"Well, I suppose that sounds inspiring." Airon grinned, "I wouldn't mind staying a while longer for the occasion."

Pinkie Pie trotted over, stood for a moment, and then released an impudent belch that blew back Airon's mane into an unshapely formation. "Excuse me," she whispered, then proceeded with a mess of cupcake soup all over her muzzle, "Oh, I'm sorry, was it supposed to be a surprise?" Pinkie Pie began to panic, seeing as surprises were regularly what she was known for.

"No Pinkie Pie, it wasn't exactly a surprise," Twilight smiled at her friend, "if anything, it was more of a surprise for me." She said, trying not to let Airon hear.

"Well, it's on for later today," Airon laughed as Pinkie Pie licked all of the mess off her face with one swipe of her tongue, "But we will need more cupcakes."

"Oh you're right! Cupcakes are like a necessity at picnics! I'll be back." Pinkie Pie rushed through the door toward the bakeshop to make another batch of cupcakes.

"And be sure to hold these ones up-right, so we don't need to share cupcake soup!" Airon called after her before she bounced around the corner.  
He smiled at the geniality of the fortuitous festivity filly. But soon he remembered his dreams, and quickly lost his smile. Twilight assumed he was frowning at the fact that he remembered his troubles with FlutterShy, she frowned too.

"Why don't we go visit FlutterShy while we wait for the cupcakes to be ready, we need to invite her to our picnic." At that Airon seemed to spur out of his daze, but still didn't regain his smile.

"Perhaps, however," he sighed heavily, "I had seen her this morning after an incident with Rainbow Dash, and although we had shared another glorious moment of beauty of gazing into one another's eyes, she openly rejected me, at the appearance of AppleJack, who presumably required an audience with FlutterShy."

Twilight didn't know what to say, but she knew that Princess Celestia needed her to help them find love in each other, and she assumed that he knew that too. "Well, let's go give her another chance. She's habitually a very shy pony."

Airon accepted her justification and forced a smile again. He wanted to try again, for one to make Twilight happier, and also for the chance to get FlutterShy to accept him. He turned past Twilight and progressed in putting on his armor. Once he finished the two of them clopped away from the library together. Twilight thought about seeing how he had no cutie mark, and wondered if any of her friends had even noticed. Perhaps they had and were kind enough not to mention like she was, or maybe too distracted by what they thought of him to recognize his flaws. That made her think immediately of Pinkie Pie, she never saw any flaws in any-pony, and she only saw how they were perfect.

Along the way, Twilight got to thinking about what he had said about an encounter with Rainbow Dash. "So, what was that you said about speaking with Rainbow Dash?"

"Oh," Airon wondered how to start, though it was obvious how he would end. He started with how he began his regular morning flight exercises right up to her pulling a muscle in her right wing and nearly crashing, finishing with his argument and his blustering comment that he shouted before taking off hurriedly. Twilight simply stood and listened, not knowing what to say or do. She recognized the sincerity in his pain as his story changed to apology for his remarks. She understood what he was going through and forgave him. They continued their walk to FlutterShy's cottage silently.

/4\

Once they got to Flutter Shy's cottage, Airon wanted to leave.

He felt suddenly ill, as if he weren't meant to be here at this time. He didn't think it was the right time to see her again, but at the same time felt like he needed to see her now. He didn't say anything to Twilight since he absolutely didn't want to hurt her feelings by making her come all the way out here with him.

Twilight led him to the front door and was gesturing for him to knock. Just before he racked up enough nerve, AppleJack opened the door. She stood for a moment, looking at Airon as he stood looking back, each of them dazed by the surprise of meeting up again so soon.

"Ehem, pardon," she scoffed. Airon politely stepped aside for her to pass. She walked by, not looking at him or Twilight. Once she was completely out she spoke again, "If you're here for FlutterShy, she went out, said she needed time to clear her thoughts. She went out toward the Everfree Forest and told me to feed the birds."

Once Twilight heard Everfree Forest she straightened up. "What could she want from the Everfree Forest so bad that she has to go herself?"

"Dunno. All I know is that she definitely doesn't want to speak with you." AppleJack looked at Airon sternly. He was somewhat taken aback by her glare, but tried not to look startled.

"She might be heading to Zacora, trying to find an anti-love potion. Oh Zacora, if I know you well enough, you will not give her one." Twilight was worried that FlutterShy's decision would disrupt the plan.

"If I know FlutterShy, she's still standin' just outside the ridge, tryin' to motivate herself to go." AppleJack spoke, practically to herself, as she walked down the path toward a bird feeder with a sack of seed on her back.

With the knowledge that FlutterShy was waiting at the edge of the forest sparked Airon's enthusiasm once again. "If she's still there, then we have been given more time! We must hurry!" At that, he sprinted down the path, and then stopped after realizing he didn't know where to go.

Twilight caught up to him and led him the rest of the way to the edge of the Everfree Forest.

/5\

Airon and Twilight ran up to catch FlutterShy who, was in fact, still too discouraged by the demoralizing terror held within the borders of this forest in front of her. She stood with her head down and her eyes closed, thinking of all the reasons that she should go in. But they weren't doing her very good.

Airon got to her first. "Flutter Shy!" He couldn't help but say her name once he saw her up close again. She turned to look at him, trying not to look startled. "I...I couldn't help myself," he continued, "I don't know what there is between us, or why you feel the need to reject me, but you need to know that I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you."

She stared at him for a moment, contemplating whether he could be an acception. Of course she had to give him a chance, she couldn't help it. "Very well, since you are so desperate to prove yourself to me, I request that you go into the Everfree Forest and retrieve for me the Round-Thorn Blackberries near the lake in the center." She turned to reach for a map that led to the center of the Forest where indeed there was a massive lake which, according to FlutterShy, was home to a fruit-bearing plant called "Round-Thorn." Airon had no clue what that could even mean, but he was determined to show his worth.

Twilight came up behind Airon as he finished studying the map which he placed gently under his wing. "FlutterShy wait, you don't need to do  
this." She protested, still thinking FlutterShy's plan was to clear herself of love for him.

"Well now that he is here I don't need to," she said quietly, making Twilight think she had changed her mind about seeing Zacora. In truth, FlutterShy was rather relieved to have someone else to fetch her ingredients.

Airon was silently preparing himself for the journey, knowing nothing about this Forest, but knowing that FlutterShy was worried about entering also began to worry about what might be in there waiting for him. He looked back to the girls as they just finished speaking with one another. "I'm ready," he spoke sternly, with a hint of impatience as though he didn't want to miss his chance.

"Wait!" FlutterShy stopped him. She was thinking she might enjoy it a little bit more. "Without your armor."

Twilight was stunned. This request was far from anything she would expect from the demure Pegasus she knew so well. "Now wait a second, you can't have a soldier..." she stopped, seeing as Airon was already half-undressed already. Clearly he was determined.

As he finished removing his last piece, FlutterShy realized that he had no cutie mark. She automatically felt a tidbit of sorrow for the colt, having grown up without finding his one special talent. She looked away.

He approached the trees that cast a menacing shadow that made the border of the forest. He showed no fear, but suddenly had the flash of an image from his nightmare of a mass of tentacles thrashing about a cliff. -I have to do this,- he thought -for her.-

He took a deep breath and stepped into the forest, hoping this would all turn out for the best.

The air in the forest was dense and smelled of animals' fecal matter and rotting wood, and at the same time of blooming flowers and other intoxicating aromas. The mixture forced Airon to hold his nose, he wondered why the smell hadn't lingered outside of the boundary, but he didn't need to know. He stepped over leaves, grass, stones, roots and moss, and when he looked back could still see Twilight standing with a worried look. He couldn't see FlutterShy.

He continued his canter as far as he could remember from the map, then he placed it on the ground to look at completely. It seemed pretty straight forward from his position, only a few bends around what seemed like huge rocks or trees. He rolled up the map and tucked it back under his wing, making sure it stayed put.

He decided to pick up his pace. Not sure why, he often slowed again before continuing a more brisk pace. He continued like this for some time, speeding up and slowing down, occasionally checking the map again for re-assurance. It took about an hour and a half before he caught scent of the misty, watery breeze coming from what he hoped was the lake he was looking for. It carried a slight amount of salt and it drifted around the turns in front of him, covering the musk of the rest of the forest. He followed the cool breeze of oceanic water that enveloped him as he drew nearer. He had never before realized how bewitching the smell of the sea could be on him.

He made one last turn around a large spit of trees and found it. It opened right into a fierce cliff that led off in both directions to a smooth beach closer to the water. There was a glorious sunshine shimmering off the splashes of the waves as they beat against the cliffside hypnotically. The sun shone directly toward the edge of the cliff where Airon could plainly see the small green plants bearing sweetly majestic black fruits. As he came closer to the sapling-sized bushes he noticed that below each of the fruits was a small round lump. He had to get down and look directly at one to see that on each of these lumps was hundreds of miniscule points that he was sure could easily pierce a hole in his skin of he wasn't careful. Seeing these from anywhere farther back, they looked perfectly round and smooth.

As he began gathering, the clouds started gathering. As they grew into a mob, they darkened. As they darkened, the salt-water lake quieted. It wasn't until he couldn't smell the breeze did Airon stop harvesting the blackberries. He scooped the small pile of berries up with his free wing and clopped over to the very edge of the cliff. He gasped at what he saw next.

The lake was boiling, bubbles rose vigorously to the surface and burst into a cruel splash of searing hot salt-water. Airon understood immediately what was waiting, because it had been in one of his nightmares.

As soon as he could grab back to reality did Airon start running. This sight had entirely made him forget of his heritage as a Pegasus and he ran all the way back to where Twilight was pacing outside the forest, not even looking at the map again.

"Airon!" She shouts as he runs past her into the light of Ponyville. "What happened?"

Airon can barely catch his breath before trying to explain, being forced to break and take breaths between words, "I...saw...something...in...The  
water..."

"What was it?" Twilight began worrying, unknowingly.

"Bubbles...like...it was..."

"Boiling?" Twilight cut in while Airon took another deep breath. He nodded and sat down, trying to relax as much as possible, including relaxing his wings. As he unclenched his wings, he dropped both the map and the jam he had made with the blackberries after squishing them with fear.

FlutterShy was far enough away that she couldn't hear their talk, but close enough to notice how he'd mutilated her berries. She galloped over angrily. "Well, I see you've gotten them."

Airon stood, confused, for a few seconds. Eventually FlutterShy gestured toward his wing, and the mess of squashed berries and juice inside. Once he'd realized his mistake he panicked, then panicked more about his visual from the forest. Then, he only got angry at FlutterShy for even mentioning something as simple as berries when their existence was at stake. He only ended up getting angry at himself for even thinking about getting angry at her. Afterward only saddening that he had forgotten about the threat from the lake, even for only a second. The conflicting emotions forced themselves back and forth, on and off of his face, confusing FlutterShy and Twilight horrendously. He decided to move away to deal with his emotions, leaving Twilight to explain as best she could.

/6\

Twilight revealed everything she knew as the three of them ran back to the library. Mostly her knowledge consisted of the princess's plan for the two of them to be together. Within the explanation, FlutterShy finally learned the name of this marvelous Pegasus Guard and of his royal heritage. This only increased her lust for the powerful stallion.

Airon didn't take the time to don his armor before they began their race to the library. He also had not explained his assumptions about the boiling water, with hope that he might be wrong. He plowed ahead with the pieces of his armor wrapped together and hanging from his mouth. He burst through the door of the giant tree that was the library and dropped his things. Twilight and FlutterShy followed close behind.

Once Twilight made it inside, she began searching through her books. Airon still was afraid of giving information so Twilight went off of what she had heard from him, which wasn't much. "Spike," she called to her dragon assistant, "I need you to search for all books on the history of the Everfree Forest. Owlicious," she turned and spoke to her pet owl, "look for the books about natural occurrences of boiling sea water." She looked back at FlutterShy and Airon, each trying to reassure the other. "FlutterShy, please try to find something on super-powered deep-sea creatures." Each of them immediately turned to search for what they had been instructed. "I need you to tell me everything, Airon."

Twilight's question to him seemed impossible, he didn't want to think of what it was, not if it meant it might come true. "I already did, I was picking the berries when the clouds darkened and the water began bubbling."

"No, there's something more, there's a reason you ran from that place. A reason you were too afraid to use your wings to get away faster. A reason involving your past."

Airon was running out of options. He sat down a hung his head, thinking about the first time he had heard the story about Emperor Pegasus. He decided it couldn't be avoided. "My ancestor, the reason I'm so popular, the first Pegasus. There was a reason he was Emperor."

Just then, Spike jumped in with an armful of books, holding one specifically toward Twilight. "I think this one is what you might've been looking for." The title was "The Beast of the Everfree Salt-Lake."

"If it's any consolation, I found this book," FlutterShy flapped down just behind Twilight to hand her a book titled "The Brute at the Bottom: Facts on the most Powerful of salt-water creatures."

Owlicious landed on Twilight's back holding a book called "Occurrences of Boiling Seas."

Twilight looked at each of them. "Wow, you each found one. And so quickly."

"And they'll all tell you about the same thing," Airon cut in, distraught with the fact that he finally had to give in, "The Kraken."


	2. Meeting a Soldier Part two chpt 2

/7\

"Actually, this one just explains underwater volcanic eruptions," Twilight said, reading the book Owlicious had given her.

"And this one just has captions and pictures about squids and lantern fish," Fluttershy was reading from the book she had found.

Airon was feeling suddenly disheartened with the knowledge that he had given away this vital information that was being trodden upon. Until Spike broke in. "But this one has what we're looking for!" Spike shouted, holding up the book he was showing Twilight. "It says, 'Once upon a time, a great and powerful force controlled all of the oceans of Equestria. It sank boats, forced waves onto the beaches, and even stole food from other great sea creatures. This was the Kraken. The ponies of Equestria learned that the Kraken was not a force to be beaten, so decided it best to remain off of the seas. The Kraken, however, thought the ponies as a toy, and taking someone's toys doesn't make them happy.'" Spike chuckled at the analogy, then saw the others stare at him accusingly and continued. "'The Kraken wanted to torture the ponies of Equestria more, so decided his reign would come to dry land. The ponies panicked, they couldn't possibly keep a creature such as this at bay. They were surely doomed. At the day the Kraken came, the ponies were defenseless against it. They stood in fear as it crawled out of the ocean with its massive tentacles. The warriors of the time did their best to keep him from grabbing on to the land, but once the Kraken's head showed, everypony ran. All of them were unable to stop him. All were too afraid to oppose him. Even Celestia or Luna had no power on this being from the sea.

"'But there was one who stood fast, one who held his ground, for it was his ground. His land that he would defend from a beast from the depths. He stepped to block the path of the evil being. And as the Kraken laughed at the small pony, the brave one suddenly unfolded a pair of glorious wings. They were in resemblance to that of a bird and larger than the length of his body. But his pony had been blessed with them, and therefore was meant to use them.

"'This pony, was Pegasus.'" He stopped, "That's it, and the rest is all mushy like it got rained on."

Airon hung his head. "Is that why you ran?" Twilight spoke softly. "Did you think you would have to be the one to stop the Kraken the second time?"

"I didn't THINK I'd have to, I know I do," Airon moaned.

"That's not true," FlutterShy jumped in just before Twilight said it, "you've got all your friends right beside you."

"Yeah," Twilight came in behind her, "not to mention the royal guards nowadays are probably a lot stronger than the ones from when this first happened."

"No," Airon wouldn't accept it, "you should know, as creatures of evil sleep, they only grow stronger. Their rage boils inside them until it breaks through and forces them out of their slumber. The Kraken's vengeance is more powerful than anything! That's why the water was boiling. And the reason I didn't fly away was because I know I'm not good enough to live up to the legacy of my ancestor. I joined the guard because it was the only thing I could do with my life. I had nowhere to go, no one to trust, and nothing to help me. I'm nothing compared to the original, and I was okay with that! I didn't want to be given credit for something I was no good for, and I didn't need the attention. Now, knowing that the Kraken is returning, I am not good enough to stop him. I will never be good enough!"

Everyone in the room stared at Airon, standing there huffing with aggravation from his rant. FlutterShy was not stopped, she stepped up and brushed against him, finally showing affection for him. She rested her head on his neck in a gripping form of a hug that meant much more than friendship. "You're right," she whispered, "you probably never will succeed in accomplishing the same feat as the original. But that doesn't mean you can't show what you can do. Even if Emperor Pegasus showed his power by stopping this being of evil, he showed that those descendants to him were also capable of doing this." She stepped back to look into his eyes. "He showed that if he was able to, then so are you."

Airon felt tears welling up in his eyes and dropped his head as they started flowing. He couldn't control his emotions anymore, he was finally among those who understood him, who could help him. FlutterShy placed a hoof on his shoulder. He looked up and smiled, "You're right, I can prove something of myself, even if it isn't as great as single-hoofedly defeating the most powerful force of the sea. Because I've got friends who will help me stop it, and will help me find myself again."

At that, they all went to prepare for the encounter. Airon began by re-equipping his armor. Twilight started by writing a letter for Princess Celestia, warning her of the attack. And FlutterShy went to tell all her friends of what they were about to witness.

The seven friends eventually all gathered outside the Everfree Forest together, and as Airon looked around at each of them he realized how his presence in Ponyville had changed them since he met them at the inspection yesterday. Pinkie Pie was covered in flour and cake mix; AppleJack was definitely more relaxed than before; and Rainbow Dash had a bandage around her wing, and a smile after hearing his apology through Twilight. He had become such good friends with them all in such a short amount of time, and he suddenly felt empathy for Twilight for mysterious reasons. He had met and influenced them all, just by being here, except Rarity. Which he thought a shame since she obviously tried so hard to be noticed.

He looked back to Twilight, secretly thanking her for being the first friend he had made. Then he looked at FlutterShy, and gingerly brushed his head against hers as a sign of affection. She was the first who had shown him love for as long as he could remember.

They all moved forward to the edge of the Forest just as the battalion of Royal guards comes flying down.

/8\

Airon recognized all of the Royal Pegasi, who was each working to pull a large chariot full of Unicorn and Earth Pony Royal Guards. They had all come to help.

The seven friends turned to meet the pure-bred stallions once the chariots landed. Rarity went to joking about how the pegasi couldn't stay away after the tests yesterday. Twilight and Airon went to talk to the captains.

"Well, the princess sure did take immediate action," Twilight joked about the preparedness of her teacher.

"Yes," said the Unicorn Captain, "we were sent as soon as we had finished gathering, didn't even get a head count." Twilight looked back and noticed the soldiers all arranged in different areas as a higher ranked guard counted each of them from his group. There were only a few gaps, but nothing dramatic.

Airon spoke with the captain of the Pegasi. "Have you kept up your routine exercises?" Asked the captain.

"Yes captain," Airon responded precisely.

"And I see you've kept your armor in order!"

"I had done my best, sir!"

"Then there's just one thing left," The captain softened his tone, "Upon being summoned by the princess, I was given the specific demand to upgrade your rank to Lieutenant."

"But sir, that puts me directly behind you. Surely I have not deserved such an intense-"

The captain put his hoof up, "No questions asked. She told me not to allow you to decline."

"Yes sir..." Airon was stunned. He didn't know what to think. He didn't know if he wanted it or not, just that he was grateful.

The captains turned in unison and called to their units to prepare for assault. A large carriage was opened, revealing a jagged alignment of spears for the soldiers. Upon basic calculations, Twilight guessed there would not be enough for all three units. Airon realized this as well. "Captain," he spoke to his commanding officer, "there won't be enough to supply all the troops."

"Well, being master puts you in charge of dealing with the problems you point out." Airon gulped. He finally had control over the soldiers in his squad, which happened to be all the pegasi. He wasn't sure if any-pony else would listen.

He quickly thought up a somewhat good decision and announced to the populous: "All right listen up! There will not be enough armaments for the entire mass, so we divide as follows. Those from each group with most training with the weapons will stand in line to get there's first. The rest will follow behind in order of who received more training to least. The amount of training will be determined by your captains!" To his surprise, no-pony spoke against him. He felt in-charge, powerful. But he wasn't sure he liked it.

All soldiers lined up randomly behind the carriage and were either sent along by their captain to receive a weapon or sent back to wait. About half from each group got a spear, which seemed fair. Once they were all reorganized they marched into the forest quickly, knowing they might have wasted too much time.

It was dusk before they made it back to the lake, by then the bubbles were splashing up past the ridge of the cliff. It was only a matter of time.

Each of the captain and a few slightly lesser ranked soldiers started arguing about positioning for the defense. Airon argued; "It be would be better to have the ones with spears in the air assaulting it from above and behind."

"Yes, but where do we have the ones on the ground?" Input another soldier who ranked just below Airon. "I think we need to have all pegasi in the air, and allow the grounded guards to fight from where they can reach."

"But in the air they won't have much to do, without weapons they can't do much damage," Airon was convinced in his own idea.

But the captain agreed with the other, "But still, pegasi are always more effective in the air you know that."

The captain for the unicorns overheard the plan and jumped in, "That's right, and my colts will be standing behind since most of them are trained for long-distance encounters in magic."

The Earth-pony captain noticed that the other two had come together to converse, "I'm having my spear units pin the tentacles that come in contact with the ground, to decrease the amount of actual conflict for at least some time."

"Then it's settled!" Said the Pegasus captain at last, "Let's move out!" they all dispersed quickly to start shouting orders.

Airon ran to his friends who had been formulating their own game plan. Twilight came forward and began explaining, "Pinkie Pie and Rarity will be in charge of creating a distraction while AppleJack and Rainbow Dash go for direct blows. FlutterShy and I will do our best to aid the wounded." In all honesty, Airon didn't want them to fight. But he couldn't deny, Twilight's skill for organization couldn't be beet, she knew each of her friends well enough to put them into battle order. He nodded to her and they separated, preparing for the battle that was to take place.

Every-pony lined up in the order they had been assigned. They all stood, or flew, in their positions for a few seconds before the huge mass of tentacles rose from the water, splashing boiling salt water at the first line of warriors. The ones who felt the most from the splash retreated for healing before the burns progressed. A huge one fell down toward a group of earth-ponies, who took action immediately in spearing the tentacle straight through once it hit the ground, and pinned it in its place. The unicorns each hurled their spears and fired magic attacks at the mess of flailing limbs while the pegasi fought all lashing tentacles in the air. Twilight's plan for her friends was working spot-on. Pinkie Pie and Rarity misled the attacks, though none of them were sure how it could see them. AppleJack and Rainbow Dash, as well as many earth-ponies, took advantage of the misfires and harassed each tentacle with spears, powerful Apple family bucks and intense fore-legs kicks. Rainbow Dash proved she wasn't out, just because she was grounded. Twilight and FlutterShy rushed back and forth, healing those who had been wounded in the fight. Zacora, Twilight's zebra friend who lived in the Everfree Forest, heard the commotion while on a walk. She came and decided to help the mending of wounds by using quick remedies she made with herbs that grew in the Forest.

The fighting was intense, Airon had never felt more adrenaline powering through him. He could not be stopped. Although, he knew he could not fight forever, and the light of day was nearly gone. The only available light was coming from the full moon. Airon landed to ponder possibilities of putting an end to the assault, and while he stood there a single tentacle fell directly toward him. Twilight seemed to be the only one to notice and took action, doing what first came to mind, grabbing and hurling a spear at it with her magic. She had no training with spear throwing, of course, but as luck would have it the spear flew right past the tentacle she was aiming for and directly into the barely visible eye that was suspended on a stalk behind the forest of thrashing limbs.

There went out another drowned screech as the tentacles began to flee form the cliffside. Ponies had to remove their spears from the few they had stuck to the ground so the thing could fall in full retreat. No sooner than the last tentacle splashed below the surface of the salt lake had the first victory cry been let out. Suddenly, every-pony was celebrating. They believed they had vanquished their mighty foe. They didn't know what Airon knew.

Twilight walked up to him standing near the edge of the cliff, staring down at the water. She understood precisely what his look meant, "It's not over, is it?"

Airon swallowed, "No, and I was too blind to see it."

"See what?" Twilight worried for her new friend, not knowing what he was thinking.

He closed his eyes for a moment thinking of the story Spike had found from the library, the one he had grown up listening to. "I couldn't see that we were only mimicking exactly how it had happened the first time. History is going to repeat itself."

/9\

The army disbanded quickly, but Airon and his friends stayed, even Zacora, whom he did not know. Airon's captain asked about why he was staying to which he responded; "This means more to me than a celebration, I will stay a little longer." He tried not to let them know how much more still had to be done. And he couldn't explain to them that he was the only one who could do it.

His friends looked at him, waiting to hear what he felt about the triumph. After a long moment, he spoke, "You all must go now."

The shock that came from the group was immeasurable. There was a gasp from a few, and a sigh from Twilight, including a smirk from AppleJack. But the silence from FlutterShy was probably what hurt him the most. She stepped forward to protest, but stopped when she saw the tear rolling down his cheek. She turned and ran off before anyone could see her starting to cry. When the rest realized the pain they were all secretly feeling, and they filed away silently. Airon couldn't stand to look at any of them, he didn't want to see what they were feeling, and he didn't want to show them how he was feeling. Once he felt that they had all gone, he began removing his armor.

He stood, unarmed and defenseless, knowing that his foe would return and that he was the only hope of stopping it. Another tear dripped as he thought of the possibility that he may not succeed. He forced the thought from his mind. He had to do it for them.

For her.

The last of his tears fell from his face and rippled in the currently motionless water, concealing the evil held below. Airon stood straight as suddenly the Kraken burst from the water, somehow failing to drench Airon who was so much smaller in comparison.

It stayed there, standing tall and lean like a single column of vertebrae. Its tentacles hanging, dripping, at its sides. Its head was surfaced with as many eye-stalks as it had tentacles, each one staring directly at the little pony that stood alone to oppose the great being. The horrendous mouth was nothing more than mandibles surrounded by a jagged row of teeth on the top and bottom jaws, which barely even moved as he spoke. "So, this is the one who stands to attempt to finish me?" The Krakens voice sounded like a hundred different entities speaking at once, and half of the voices were being forced to gargle water at the same time. "Tell me little one, who do you think you are?"

Airon stood, glaring at his opponent. -This is where I prove myself,- he thought, -where I show what I Am.- Suddenly his body began to glow. The righteousness of his form showing its truth, its actual sheen. What was meant to be of him. Most of all, what seemed to glow brightest was right on his flank. The intensity of it flashed brighter than the sun and in an instant was gone, leaving behind a glowing image of his perfect cutie mark. It depicted a shield with large white wings, and in the center was shown a beautiful red heart. This was what he did best, protecting the ones he loved was a true Pegasus!

As his image glowed brighter, he unfolded his wings. Once he had fully extended them and his body was all day-glow, he announced; "I am Airon Pegasus, last known heir to the lost Pegasus Empire!"

All of the Kraken's eyes widened at the mention of his name. Airon smiled, knowing he had frightened the most powerful creatures known to pony-kind. He launched himself straight into the air, high above the thing's head. It leaned its whole upper half back to look up at him and scorn him, "You are only an offspring! You can never accomplish what was precedented by your ancestors!" It began laughing, a harsh, bubbly sound, but Airon could no longer be frightened. Once he reached what he thought a proper height, he filled his lungs with air and bolted down again, aiming for the spot that the Kraken had facing upward, the part that would be recognized as its chest.

Airon picked up speed as he plowed through the air into the being of evil, dislodging it from the side of the cliff. They both plummeted into the salt lake, and once Airon body had submerged, the glow faded. Underwater, he was still as bright as the sun. He forced the Kraken down to the depths once more, his powerful wings working like fins underwater. He was the only one who could pull off the stunt, because it was only those in his family who would attempt to take the evil creature to its resting place by force, and the only ones with a will strong enough to follow through.

The thing lashed at Airon as he plummeted them into the abyss that it had slept for millennia, and would sleep again. Its attacks had no effect as they moved faster. It might as well have given up, it was over.

/10\

FlutterShy couldn't hold still. She had worried that Airon thought he wouldn't succeed, but she had every confidence in him. She flew back and forth at the border of the Forest, waiting for him to return.

The others were out and about, trying not to worry the rest of the guards with the thought of Airon facing the beast on his own. Twilight spoke with the Pegasus captain, who congratulated her and told her of reward from the princess for her valiance, as well as her friends. She proceeded with letting him know that she was aware of reward and recognition from the princess and they transferred to speaking about her time as a student of the princess and her other times saving Equestria. Rarity spoke with one of the guards who she thought out to be most handsome, which AppleJack couldn't understand, seeing as all soldiers were practically the same, having all been pure-breeds.

Pinkie Pie went around handing out cupcakes to all of the royal guards, having truly made too many for the simple picnic Twilight had mistakenly planned. Rainbow Dash was conversing with a Pegasus guard about how she could DEFINITELY get a spot in the army. He went on with telling her how specific attributes would keep her from achieving that.

All the while, FlutterShy paced in mid-air, waiting for her hero to come home. After what felt like forever, she landed and hung her head. She turned around to see Twilight and all of her friends standing right there with her. They were smiling, giving her hope. Suddenly, AppleJack looked past her, "Is that him?"

They all looked back into the forest to see the brilliant form that they recognized as Airon Pegasus! FlutterShy was so excited she didn't know whether to go to him or call his name. She only stood there, thinking of him, not even trying to hold back her tears of joy.

He moved closer to them slowly, head down, dragging his armor by a single strand. He was dripping wet with salt water. His gold and blue hair and tail in a sobbing mess over his body, which had slowly begun to stop glowing some time ago but still held some of its luster.

They all looked on as he approached the mob. He stopped once he made it past the border and looked up at all of the ponies he knew who had been there for him. And as they stared back at him, they all realized exactly what it was he had done, and why they were all still staring. Now they understood what he had gone through and felt their emotions freeze. They all stood silently for a few seconds before the Pegasus captain began stomping in applause. The rest soon caught on, stomping and cheering for his sacrifice.

He moved his head back and forth, trying to see all of those who were here for him, to recognize him for who he was, and what he'd done. But he stopped when he saw FlutterShy, who evidentially had been right in front of him this whole time. He dropped the strap holding his armor from his mouth and stepped toward her, as she did the same.

Once she was close enough, she threw her front hooves around him in a ferocious hug. He gently returned the favor with one of his front hooves as she sobbed for him. What he'd done was impossible: meeting friends like these in one day, falling in love in less than that amount of time, and single hoofedly ceasing the power of the most supreme of all the super evil in existence! Twilight coughed to get his attention, he looked to see her pointing toward his flank, he looked back to see his unforgettable cutie mark, taking up the whole upper muscle on his hind legs.

He looked back to FlutterShy, saying "This just keeps getting better."

She noticed how his wing was folded strangely. He saw her looking and unfolded it, revealing a perfect pile of wondrously ripe Round-Thorn Blackberries. FlutterShy couldn't believe this colt, "It's perfect."

The End


End file.
